Lollipop
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: Have you heard the rumor? There's a little girl haunting the alleyway. It was said that she was carrying a doll and a lollipop. Halloween special. One-shot.


**Hey! This is a Halloween special. I hope you'll like it! :)**

* * *

Sumire and Mikan were walking along the deserted streets late at night. They decided to go to a night club even though they were just minors. Of course, Sumire was the one who proposed the idea and Mikan opposed to it immediately but they ended up going anyway. They were on their way when they heard a cry.

"Did you hear that?" Mikan asked.

"No. I think I just lost my eardrums. Of course I heard it! It's freaking loud!" Sumire said in frustation.

"Let's go check it." Mikan said, ignoring her friend's sarcasm and walked towards a dark alleyway where the cries are coming from. Sumire begrudgingly followed her friend. There, on the corner of the alley, was a little girl about eight years old. She was sitting on the cold ground, hugging her doll and clutching her big round lollipop.

"Hey." Mikan greeted.

The girl looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying. When the kid didn't speak, Mikan said, "We're not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Isabel." the little girl answered.

"I'm Mikan and this is Sumire." she introduced and pointed at her green haired companion. "What are you doing here? Where's your parents?"

"My dad died and my mother left me."

"Don't you have siblings or relatives?" Mikan asked again. The kid only shook her head.

"Do you want to come with me?" Mikan asked and the girl nodded and smiled. Mikan carried the kid.

"Do you want a lollipop?" Isabel offered.

"Mikan!" Sumire butted in.

"What?" Mikan faced her friend.

"Are you forgetting something? Night club, party, liquors, loud music, hot guys?!"

"I know, I know but I have to take Isabel home."

"Just take her to the authorities and let them handle her."

"Sumire! Have some heart, okay? The poor kid's alone here in the dark."

"Whatever." Sumire rolled her eyes.

"You can go to the club if you want."

"No. I'll come with you."

Mikan thanked her friend and started to walk away while carrying the little girl on her arms. Sumire looked at the glaring child. She stuck her tongue out which left Sumire agaped at the child's lack of manner.

The trio had arrived at the apartment building where they were living. They went inside an elevator and pressed the number of the floor where their room was located. Upon arriving at their room, Sumire fished out the key from her pocket and opened the door.

"Are you hungry?" Mikan asked Isabel as they went inside. The kid nodded.

"Okay. Sit there on the couch first and play with Sumire while I'm preparing your food." Mikan smiled.

"Since when did I became her playmate?" Sumire protested.

"Sumi, be nice." Mikan warned and proceeded to the kitchen.

The two were in the living room, sitting across from each other. The little girl was glaring at Sumire but she didn't back down. She was also glaring right back at the child. They stayed like that for ten minutes until Sumire couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"You know what? You're too old to be carrying a doll and a big lollipop." she said snobbishly.

"It's none of your business." Isabel answered with the same tone Sumire had used.

"Your parents didn't teach you any manners, huh?"

"I can tell it's the same with you."

A vein popped on Sumire's head.

"Well then, let's see who's bitchier than us." She grabbed the doll that the kid was holding, trying to snatch it away from its owner.

"Give it to me!" Sumire shouted.

"No!" Isabel shouted back.

"What's happening here?" Mikan asked in bewilderment. Upon the sight of her saviour, Isabel quickly ran to her and hugged her tight as she cried.

"Sumire! I told you to be nice!" Mikan scolded.

"Whatever. Just get the kid out of my sight." Sumire said in frustration.

Mikan left together with Isabel and went to the kitchen. Sumire sat on the couch, still holding the doll on her hand which she successfully had managed to snatch away from the child. She carelessly threw the doll beside her and turned on the TV. She was watching The Vampire Diaries and drooling over Ian Somerhalder when she felt that someone was looking at her. She turned her head sideways only to be met by the doll's creepy gaze. The doll was mysteriously sitting up straight. Its head was turned on the side, giving it the privilege to look at her with its creepy eyes. The sinister grin plastered on its face wasn't helping at all. Sumire just shrugged it off and continued watching. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to throw the doll in the trash can but Mikan and Isabel came.

"You have no taste in dolls." Sumire remarked and left the two.

Later that night, Sumire woke up because she was feeling thirsty. She dragged her feet out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. When she was on her way back to her room, she heard noises in Isabel's room. She decided to eavesdrop a little bit to know what the girl's up to.

"I think she's nice. She could be my new mommy." Isabel said.

'Who is she talking to?' Sumire wondered silently.

"But the ugly girl's in the way." Isabel said.

Sumire's mouth flung open in anger and disbelief. She was about to barge inside when Isabel spoke again.

"Should we.. What? Someone's outside?"

Sumire gasped. She immediately tore her ear away from the door and was about to walk away but it was already too late. The door opened, revealing Isabel carrying her doll on her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked in a not so friendly manner.

"Just stopping by to say goodnight, bitch." Sumire faked a smile. She was still angry at the kid calling her ugly.

"Okay, goodnight." the kid said.

Sumire started to walk away.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Isabel added. Sumire looked at her confusedly. The girl was smirking evilly but she just shrugged it off and proceeded to her bedroom.

The next morning, a loud scream was heard. Mikan frantically ran to Sumire's room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!?"

Sumire's bed was filled with several different bugs and her whole body was bitten and swollen. Isabel eventually came at the scene and stood beside Mikan.

"You! You did this didn't you?!" Sumire shouted at the girl while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"How did it become Isabel's fault?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"She planned this! She put the bugs on my bed!"

"I don't know what's your problem with her but don't blame the innocent."

"Innocent? You call that bitch, innocent?!" Sumire scoffed.

"That's enough, Sumire." Mikan said in finality and dragged Isabel away.

"I'm so gonna end up in prison because of that kid." Sumire grunted.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mikan greeted Anna and Nonoko who came for a visit, though they were all living in the same building.

"Hey!" they greeted back.

"Oh my gosh, Sumire. Did you just have a surgery?" Nonoko asked while restraining her laugh.

"Very funny." Sumire glared at her friend.

"What happened?" Anna asked seriously.

"It's because of the troll." Sumire answered while pointing at Isabel who was sitting in front of her.

"Sumire, drop it." Mikan warned while Sumire just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what a cute little kid you have here! What's her name?" Anna said.

"Isabel." Mikan replied and looked at the kid, urging her to greet them.

"Do you want a lollipop?" the little girl asked in a sweet manner.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Nonoko squealed and pinched the kid's cheeks. "Is she your cousin?"

"No. She's a freeloader." Sumire interfered and received a glare from Mikan.

"We found her on the alleyway near the night club." Mikan explained.

"You mean the Central Night Club?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Mikan confirmed. "Why? What about it?"

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other worriedly.

"Can we talk privately?" Anna asked.

"Oh, okay." Mikan agreed and asked Isabel to go to her room and play there. The girl followed obediently.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked.

"Well, um, have you heard about the rumors spreading in the neighborhood?" Anna started.

"No." Mikan replied.

"It says that the alleyway near the Central Night Club was being haunted by a little girl. It was told that the girl was carrying a doll and a lollipop. The mother of the girl left her so she's seeking for another mother. Once she finds another mother, she would eliminate all of those people who snatches the mother's attention away from her." Anna said.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this rumor." Mikan snorted.

"Rumors are sometimes proven to be true." Nonoko stated.

"So what? You're telling me that Isabel's a ghost?" Mikan asked incredulously and they nodded.

"I can't believe you guys." said Mikan.

"Well, I personally think that she's crazy. I was getting a drink last night in the kitchen. When I was on my way back, I heard noises from her room so I decided to eavesdrop a little." Sumire said.

"You're invading the kid's privacy!" Mikan protested.

"Have it actually occurred to you that I didn't care?!" Sumire said and rolled her eyes. "AS I WAS SAYING, I've eavesdropped and I heard that she was talking to someone. She was telling to that 'someone' that you actually might be qualified to be her mother."

"Oh, that would be lovely." Mikan purred.

"Mikan, don't you get it?! The kid's an insane lost soul!" Sumire yelled.

"She's not a soul. Isabel's real! She's real!" Mikan yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Then how will you explain her living doll?" Sumire challenged.

"What about my doll?"

All heads turned to the owner of the voice who had just spoken.

"Isabel? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in your room." Mikan said.

"It's boring so I thought I might join your conversation since it seems that my doll's the topic." Isabel replied and looked at Sumire. "So, what about my doll?"

"Um, I think we will leave now." Anna said and started to stand from the couch. Nonoko followed too.

"Wait, do you want lollipop?" Isabel asked while looking at them with creepy eyes.

"Uh, no thanks. It's all yours." Nonoko declined politely.

"No. I insist." Isabel urged.

Nonoko looked at Anna as if silently asking her what to do. The pink haired lass just nodded.

"Thank you." she said and took the lollipop.

"Where are you going, by the way?" the little girl asked.

"Um, we're going to the mall." Anna answered.

"Oh, be careful on the streets. You might get hit by a car." Isabel reminded them while still looking at them with her creepy eyes.

"Right. We'll be going now. Bye!" Anna hurriedly scrammed outside while Nonoko followed suit.

"Mommy, can we play?" Isabel tugged on Mikan's shirt.

"Mommy?" Mikan questioned.

"Can I not call you that?" Isabel asked and looked a bit lonely.

"Of course you can." Mikan smiled and they started playing in the living room. Meanwhile, Sumire couldn't take the sickening scene of motherly love so she went to the kitchen to get some food.

After a few minutes, Mikan told Isabel that she's going to get some food for them so she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey." Mikan greeted when she spotted Sumire eating on the table.

"Oh, hey mommy." Sumire greeted back sarcastically.

"Sumi.."

"I just don't get you, Mikan. Why won't you believe us? You're being fooled by that ghost!" Sumire exploded.

"I told you she's not a ghost."

"See? You're choosing her over us!"

"It's not like that."

"Oh yeah? Care to enlighten me?"

"It's just that I haven't had a family ever since I was a kid. I grew up alone without even knowing who my parents are. I don't want Isabel to experience that."

"You never grew up alone. We've been friends ever since we were kids. We treated you as a family. Aren't we enough for you?" Sumire asked and when Mikan didn't respond, she walked away.

Sumire stopped on her tracks when she heard laughter and it was coming from the living room. She immediately hid behind the wall.

"Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless!" Isabel continued to laugh.

'Is she talking to her doll?' Sumire asked herself silently.

"I know. Your idea was brilliant, Carol; putting bugs on her bed. It would give her the clue not to intrude into our business again." Isabel suddenly paused and her smile immediately faded. She turned around and looked straight at the wall where Sumire was hiding.

Being caught again, Sumire sighed and showed herself.

"So you are the one who put the bugs on my bed." Sumire said.

"It was a warning not to mind other's business but I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet." Isabel said nonchalantly.

"Why you-"

Sumire's attack was interrupted when the telephone suddenly rang.

"We're not finish yet, missy." Sumire said in gritted teeth while glaring furiously at the kid.

She grabbed the telephone and put it on her ear.

"Hello?"

_"S-S-Sum-mi.."_

"Nonoko? Are you crying?"

_"A-A-A-Anna.."_

"Why? What happened to Anna?"

By this time, Mikan was now in the living room, giving Sumire a questioning look.

"Oh my god." Sumire said while her mouth hung open.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Nonoko!" Sumire shouted as she ran towards her friend and crushed her into a tight hug. Mikan eventually joined them.

"What happened?" Sumire asked as she seated herself beside Nonoko.

"I-I don't know. It happened so fast. We were just talking and were about to cross the street when suddenly a truck came. The truck lost its brakes. I was supposed to be the one to be hit but Anna pushed me away and s-she.. died. Before I knew it, there was a pool of her blood on the street." Nonoko explained then cried while Sumire and Mikan comforted her.

After a few moments, Nonoko had finally stopped crying and regained her composure.

"Where's Isabel?" she asked as she noticed the kid's lack of presence.

"I told her to stay at home." Mikan answered.

Nonoko just nodded and said, "The police found something inside Anna's mouth."

"What is it?" Mikan asked curiously.

"They found a piece of paper containing a message." Nonoko paused and continued. "It said: Don't mess with me."

"How did that happen? Did someone put it on her mouth? Did she eat something which contained the paper?" Mikan bombarded her with questions.

"Actually, she did eat something before the accident happened." Nonoko said and looked at Mikan seriously. "She ate the lollipop Isabel gave me."

"Oh, no. No. No, no, no, no, no." Mikan shook her head.

"Mikan, please believe us that there's something up with that kid." Nonoko said as she grabbed Mikan's hands.

"She was the one who placed the bugs on my bed. I caught her talking to her doll and she admitted it." Sumire interfered.

"But she's kind and sweet and vulnerable. She's just a child for heaven's sake!" Mikan uttered.

"An evil spirit which took the form of a child." Sumire corrected.

"Stop! I don't want to hear any of this." Mikan stood up.

"Mikan, please. Listen to us." Nonoko pleaded.

"Maybe the bitch had already brainwashed her." Sumire said and Mikan glared at her.

"Alright, do whatever you want but I won't take part any of it." Mikan said firmly and walked away.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

It's been four days ever since the incident happened. Several people attended Anna's funeral. Her three closest friends never stopped crying that day but in the end, they forced themselves to smile so that Anna would be buried while seeing them smiling for the last time.

"You know, it's been lonely here ever since Anna passed away." Nonoko said.

She was currently sitting on a couch in her living room with Sumire. Mikan was out on her part-time job. She asked Sumire to guard Isabel but of course being Sumire, she left the kid and went to Nonoko's room instead.

"Yeah. How will you live when you don't have a cook anymore?" Sumire joked and Nonoko laughed a bit.

"Hey, have you noticed that never once did the kid visit at the funeral?" Sumire asked.

"Who, Isabel? Mikan said she didn't want to see a dead body for it only brings back unwanted memories." Nonoko replied.

"I bet she's lying." Sumire snorted.

"Why?"

"Remember last Sunday when we were supposed to go to church?" Sumire asked and her friend nodded. "The kid didn't come. She said she wasn't a catholic but I doubt that's the only reason."

"Yesterday, I bought a rosary and asked a priest to bless it with holy water. It was initially for her as a peace offering but when I was about to give it to her, she shouted like crazy and scrammed as far as she could away from me."

"Phobia?" Nonoko suggested.

"No. I think that she's really a ghost and an evil one at that." Sumire said.

"So what do you plan to do?" Nonoko asked.

"Oh, no. It's not just only me but us." Sumire grinned.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Hey there, kid." Sumire greeted Isabel who was in her bedroom playing with her doll.

"Don't you know how to knock?" the kid said as she glared at the intruder.

"If it's you, why bother?" Sumire retorted.

"You really want to be eliminated that much, do you? Don't worry, I'm working on it."

Sumire looked appalled for a second. The child's true nature was finally showing and she didn't even bother hiding it. Her expression was immediately replaced with a taunting smirk.

"Let's see who will be eliminated first."

She opened the kid's bedroom door widely, revealing two persons standing on the doorway. Isabel's eyes immediately went wide. Sumire didn't miss her expression.

"Oh, yes." Sumire said, still keeping her taunting smirk. "I'd like you to meet Father Ross, the priest in our community."

"NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" the little girl shouted in anger.

"Told you she would go psycho." Sumire whispered to Nonoko.

The two girls grabbed Isabel in the arms on each side while the poor girl struggled to break free. The priest started to chant a prayer and ended it by spraying holy water on the child. Eventually, Isabel's body started to fade until there was no left of her, like she didn't even existed at all. The girls thanked the priest and explained what had happened to Mikan when she came home. At first, Mikan wouldn't believe them and searched for the child but failed miserably. She cried all night.

"Mikan, it's fine. Her soul was already purified. I'm sure she's happy where she is now." Nonoko patted her friend's back to console her.

"I'm sorry and.. thank you." Mikan said. The two girls hugged her.

"I'm going now. Take care." Nonoko waved goodbye and left.

She was walking along the hallways when she felt that someone was following her. She turned around but found no one. She shrugged it off and went inside the elevator. She was humming to herself when her phone suddenly rang. She had just received a text message from an unknown number.

_"Hi Nonoko."_

_"Who's this?"_

_"I'm Carol."_

_"Hello Carol. How'd u get my #?"_

_"You look pretty."_

_"Thank u."_

_"Your black dress suits you."_

By now, Nonoko was starting to feel nervous. She was indeed wearing a black dress. She looked around but she was alone. She almost jumped when her phone rang again.

_"Especially in your funeral."_

All of a sudden, the lights went out and the elevator stopped. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"W-Who's there?" she asked out loud but the footsteps just continued.

Nonoko was already crying. She held her phone with trembling hands and dialed Sumire's number.

***RING RING*RING RING***

"Come on. Come on." she muttered while panicking. She could still hear the footsteps and it was getting louder, indicating that it was getting closer.

"Hello?" Sumire's voice came on the other line.

"Oh thank God! You finally picked up!" Nonoko sighed in relief.

"Why? What's the matter?" Sumire asked confusedly.

"It's-" before she could utter another word, someone had stabbed her with a knife. She screamed in pure agony.

"Hello? Nonoko? What's happening?!" Sumire asked frantically.

Nonoko kept screaming. She couldn't see who was stabbing her for the lights were out. The killer kept on stabbing her on every part of her body. By this time, she stopped screaming for she didn't have the energy anymore. She just accepted her painful inevitable death. Before her last breath, she saw a small figure standing in front of her, holding a bloody knife with its small hands.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

It's been two days since Nonoko died. Mikan and Sumire were so depressed for they had just lost two of their closest friends. The police haven't identified who was the murderer yet but Sumire had a different conclusion. She thinks that it was Isabel who had killed her friend for revenge and she was sure that she's going to be next. She was being over precautious the past two days. She wanted to live, of course but the main reason was, she didn't want to leave Mikan all alone. She was the only one she had left.

It was midnight and Sumire was in a deep slumber until she heard footsteps outside. She quickly dragged her feet off of her bed and opened the door to see if it was Mikan. She didn't see anything so she just closed the door and went back to bed. After a few seconds, she heard footsteps again but this time it was running. She went outside and she was only met by the dark deserted hallway. She could feel cold sweat forming on her forehead. She knew that something was up. She went inside her room and closed the door. She was about to jump back on her bed when she heard a knock. She almost jumped due to nervousness. She opened the door but no one was there.

"Mikan, are you there?" Sumire asked out loud but she was only answered with silence. She shrugged it off and tried to calm herself. She finally closed the door and locked it. When she turned around, her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide in horror. In front of her was the doll of Isabel. Despite its creepy eyes and mischievous smile, Sumire wouldn't have been scared at all but the doll was carrying a knife with dried blood on it. Sumire quickly unlocked the door and stormed outside. The doll gave a maniacal laugh and followed her slowly.

Sumire was now banging her hand on Mikan's door and shouting her name desperately. She saw the doll nearing her but she kept on hitting Mikan's door to wake her up. Sumire cursed her friend for being such a heavy-sleeper. She was about to ran again when the doll stabbed both of her feet in a swift manner. Sumire cried in pain. The doll continued to stab her while Sumire tried to fight but her energy was slowly decreasing. Eventually, she stopped fighting and let the evil doll kill her. With her last bit of energy, she had manage to write a message on Mikan's door using her blood.

In the morning, an ear-splitting scream was heard throughout the building. When Mikan had opened her door, she saw the dead body of her friend bathing in her own blood. People in the apartment building ran to her room and called the police. Some had tried to comfort the brunette but she wouldn't stop crying. The police couldn't ask her any questions for she wouldn't even answer. Eventually, Mikan wasn't able to contain the sadness anymore and had gone insane. She was sent to the mental hospital.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Its been three years ever since the horrible event happened. Most of the people in the building had already forgotten about the incident. Two handsome lads had just moved in to the vacant room. Natsume was transferring his things in his new room when he noticed a writing on the lower part of his door.

"Hey Ruka, look at this."

His blonde friend walked towards him and checked at the writing on the door.

**KILLER DOLL**

Natsume touched it and noticed that it was dried blood.

"Who's blood is that?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know but I think it's been years since this had been encrypted." Natsume replied. "Nevermind, let's just finish fixing our things. We still have to prepare for the stupid party tonight."

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Dude!" Koko greeted his two friends.

"Yo!" Kitsu followed while grinning.

They settled in the living room.

"Nice." Kitsu commented as he roamed his eyes around the room.

"Hey Nat, let me check your room." Koko said.

"It's still a mess." Natsume said.

"It's fine." Koko uttered and went to Natsume's room. He didn't notice the writing on the door for it was quite dark. He went inside and fiddled with some of Natsume's stuff. He accidentally tripped on something and fell on the floor. He grunted in pain. His head turned sideways and he saw a doll lying under the bed. He took it and ran to the living room where his friends were.

"Natsume-chan.." Koko purred as he entered the living room while hiding the doll behind his back.

"What's your problem, idiot?" Natsume glared at his friend for adding 'chan' on his name.

"I didn't know that you like dolls." Koko grinned even wider and showed him the doll that he was hiding.

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other as if they had just remembered something.

"Where'd you find it?" Natsume asked.

"Under your bed." Koko answered.

"Natsume, could that be the killer doll?" Ruka asked nervously.

"What killer doll?" Kitsu asked confusedly.

"That's bullshit. That's just probably a property of the child's past owner of this room." Natsume said nonchalantly.

Ruka would have believed his best friend but the doll that Koko was holding seemed to stare at him while smiling mischievously.

* * *

**This is very long. LOL. But I hope you liked it! :)**

**This will have a sequel. I will post it on the next Halloween which happened to be next year. Yeah, you read that right. It's because this story is for Halloween only BUT if I get a lot of reviews, favorites & follows, I might post the sequel before December this year.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE & FOLLOW.**


End file.
